


Just Married

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino and Ohno decide to get fake married as part of a prank/OMSK skit. Joke’s on them when they find out the ceremony was real and legally binding. 💙💛
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



Nino schooled his expression to a serious one as he looked up when the music started. He bit the inside of his cheek as not to laugh out loud when he saw Ohno trailing down the hallway. The other was wearing his red feathered headband, sunglasses and a wedding dress with red and golden glitter and sequins around the edges. There was a silly grin on Ohno’s face, and Nino ducked his head, trying fighting his laughter the best he could. 

Ohno grimaced slightly when they stand face to face to each other, and he giggled slightly. He just couldn’t help it. It was so silly how Ohno looked, but he couldn’t help himself as staring in that lovely face of the other man. 

It was unfair how cute and at the same time, hot Ohno looked, even dressed like that. He flinched slightly as the registrar cleared his throat and he looked up, remembering where they were and what they were doing right now. 

The cameras were on them, and it was meant to be a joke for their next concert. Jun had already thrown a fit about them being this ridiculous and that it was an unnecessary way of spending money. 

Nino would agree if it were not Jun who was telling them that since Jun was the one who usually spent the most money in their concerts with stupid things he thought were fun and great for the audience. Their fans loved Ohmiya SK! They would enjoy the video of them marrying. He was sure of it. 

Nino didn’t really listen to the words the official said to them, his eyes wandering to the side where their managers stood in the shade, away from the camera crew, filming this with the other three behind them, all wearing very different expressions on their faces. 

Ohno smiled at him, taking his hand to get his attention back on himself and the official, who was slightly glaring down at him. Nino frowned again, since he was somewhat annoyed by his behaviour, but started to listen to his words, trying hard not to tune out them any more. 

It was hard because he thought it was stupid, asking them if they promised to be together forever, in good and bad and all that usual stuff. It was supposed to be a joke after all, and it was bizarre how serious the other man was. 

He perked up when his name was called, and he stared at the official as he asked him if he was sure to be with his Taka forever and he grinned slightly, before nodding. 

“Yes, I will,” he recited, happy that this was soon over and then he was allowed to get out of the tuxedo he was wearing. It was made from the same kind of fabric their Ohmiya SK outfits, and it was getting itchy and hot under all the lights that were there to make sure that they looked good enough for the video they were going to show the audience for their concerts. 

Ohno was again tugging at his hands, forcing him to turn halfway to look into Ohno’s eyes. He went a bit cross-eyed since Ohno was so close and furrowed his brows. 

Ohno grinned and lifted his eyebrow and Nino’s eyes wandered over to their bandmates. Sho was smiling brightly at them, Jun was still glaring, and Aiba was giggling to himself. God, he had spaced out again, he realised. He looked back at Ohno who was still patiently looking back at him, blinking, and blushing as the official cleared his throat again. 

“As I said: You are now allowed to kiss your partner,” he said, making Nino smile since the man always chose the word partner and not husband or wife. Somehow he appreciated it, even if they made a joke with Ohno wearing a dress (which was mostly down to Ohno wanting to wear a dress since he mentioned he liked the airy feeling). Nino was not sure if it was just that or also because Jun had almost an aneurysm when he had first seen their costumes. But Nino always thought that Ohno had very pretty legs, so he was enjoying to be able to see them with this dress. 

Nino grimaced as he realised that his mind had wandered again to somewhere else and Jun squeezed his fingers to bring him back to where they were. Nino smiled, taking a small step closer to Ohno, who giggled when their feet touched. 

Nino couldn’t help that his smile got more genuinely when he saw the giddy older man. He closed his eyes and closed the last inches between their faces, before pressing his lips against Ohno’s. He knew that the camera angle wouldn’t show their lips meet, but just their face close, but he had never liked to fake such things. It somehow felt wrong. (And to be honest, it was worth the groan of Jun as he was right in line with their faces.)

— 

“The official needed us,” Ohno said to Nino, tugging at his wrist as the other was talking to the cameramen, about the footage and if everything was okay. 

“Huh?” Nino asked, but then thanked the staff and bowed to them, before following the insistent tugging of the other man. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I don’t think so. He didn’t seem worried, but he said there are a few documents we need to sign.”

“Documents?”

Ohno shrugged and frowned. “Yep, probably because of payment,” he said and then smiled. “Or it’s just included in this all. We can sign them with Yuuji and Taka and then take a picture to end the video? Might be fun.”

“True,” Nino hummed as he followed him out of the big hall they had filmed in. They ended up in a small room with a large table where the official sat behind and motioned to the two chairs. 

“You needed us?” Nino asked curiously as he sat, poking Ohno’s side as he almost hit him when he sat down.

“Oh yes, I will need your signatures here on this documents and your stamps, please,” the man asked. Ohno and Nino exchanged a look, and Nino shrugged as he signed with Yuuji, watching Ohno do the same with his stage name, a small smile on his face. 

“I didn’t bring my stamp,” Nino said then with a frown.

“That’s okay, you can put it down later as well,” the man said. 

“Okay,” Nino agreed and then stood as the man put the paper in a folder and handed it over to him.

The man smiled and held out his hand. “Let me be the first to congratulate you two on your marriage officially.”

“Thank you…” Ohno said slowly, frowning, as he exchanged a look with Nino when the man repeated the words for him. 

“You know we are not filming right now,” Nino said slowly.

“I know Ninomiya-san, but I prefer the privacy of this to congratulate newlyweds. It’s always a joy, and they are normally thankful for the small reprieve of the ceremony.”

Nino stiffened and looked at Ohno who paled slightly as he looked at him, before looking back at the man. 

“I have a question that might be silly or strange.”

“Of course, Ohno-san.”

“This was meant to be a joke for a video… But you sound pretty convincing right now.”

The man frowned and nodded. “I know that the filming was meant for a joke, but the ceremony was real.”

“Uhm… Thank you,” Ohno said, putting a hand on Nino’s shoulder before the other could say something he would regret later on. 

Nino blinked and forced himself to take a breath. “Yes, thank you.”

“Is something wrong? Aiba-san asked for a wedding ceremony today. He didn’t mention…”

“No, no, it’s fine. Not your fault,” Nino said, forcing a smile. “We are just a bit surprised, because, well… Publicly we…”

“I understand which is of course, why I wouldn’t make these documents public in any way myself.”

Nino nodded, feeling himself relax slightly as Ohno massaged his shoulder slightly, his fingers pressing into his stiff muscles. He bowed again, making sure not to wrinkle the now very official certificate of their marriage, staring down at it again, and realising that Aiba had signed as a real witness, which had not been planned.

Ohno led him out, and they stared at each other when the door fell close behind them. 

—

“They are going to kill us,” Nino murmured with a frown, feeling panic growing in himself. “Jun is going to throw a fit, which will look like heaven when the boss gets to know about it. Oh God! Oh-chan they will actually kill us, I’m sure of it. They will forbid us to even be close during recordings, forget about in private. I can’t deal with this. This was a stupid idea. How could we ever think this was fun?”

“Breath, Nino, breathe.” Ohno held to his shoulders, ducking slightly to be able to look into his downturned face. “Breathe with me. In and out. Perfect, right. That’s good.”

Nino groaned and hid his face in his hands. “They are going to kill us Oh-chan. I can’t.”

“They will do nothing like that, I promise.”

“How are you so sure?”

“We don’t need to tell them.”

“You do realise that if this is official, it’s written in our files, right? They will know! They need to be updated, and then they’ll know.”

Ohno grimaced as he had not thought of that, but still, his hands were sure as he rubbed his cheeks. “It’s fine. They can’t do anything to us.”

“They can and would. God, we are under their contract. We belong to them.”

Ohno smiled and shook his head. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“How?”

“I just do, alright? I got this.”

Nino breathed shakily and nodded. “Okay… Okay, I trust you,” he decided. “Can I go kill Aiba?”

“That would be contra-productive, but you can yell at him.”

Nino chuckled and nodded as he wiped away the moistness around his eyes. 

“Come on we need to tell the rest about it.”

Nino grimaced but followed Ohno. He stayed by the side as Ohno explained that there had been a problem and that Aiba had made a mistake and this was all official. 

Jun swore and glared at them, before his eyes fell on a very surprised Aiba, before berating him for being so stupid as not to recheck what he was signing, while Sho looked at them with worry. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Keep it,” Ohno said after a moment of thought, a small smile on his face. “It’s nice.”

“But it has to be a secret,” Nino added after a while and Ohno nodded in agreement. 

Sho chuckled and squeezed their shoulders. “Alright. You need our help?”

“I got it,” Ohno repeated, and again the older just nodded in understanding, smiling at Nino who relaxed. When Sho was this calm and even Jun who still looked annoyed but mostly about how stupid it all was than the actual fact of the marriage, he knew that it was going to be okay, somehow. He grimaced as he looked at Ohno, not knowing how the older would handle it. 

— 

“What did you do?” Nino asked a few days later as Ohno offered him a cup of tea, before sitting down beside him. 

“I’m sorry that they force us to stop Ohmiya SK,” Ohno said with a sigh. “And that we are not allowed to use the footage.”

Nino shrugged. He didn’t mind that. He was just glad that nobody forced them to stay apart and followed them all around to make sure of that. 

“It’s okay,” he said, smiling when Ohno dropped a kiss against his head. 

“And I told them that I would leave and that they couldn’t stop me if they told us to break up. And that then they can’t keep me away. They know I’m not playing around with that,” Ohno sighed.

Nino blinked and tilted his head. “You would give up Arashi? And all this?”

“Not easily. But you know how stubborn I am.”

“No joke,” Nino said with a wrinkled nose. “You are notorious for shutting off your phone and just disagree when you don’t want to do something,” he said with a groan. It happened less to him, but Ohno had done that tactic a few times to him as well if he thought he was in the right.

“I think they don’t want to provoke that reaction. I don’t care about the fine I would have to pay, my parents neither. Nobody is supposed to know our private information besides the agency. And I’m not about going ahead and tell everybody. But… Even if this is an accident, it would hurt to undo it, right?”

“Right,” Nino whispered. Not even because it was legally binding and something they secretly dreamed off, but because he knew that it would not only end up in dissolving the marriage. “Thank you.”

“Always.” Ohno smiled and kissed his nose. “And now you can calm down again, right?”

“Right. All is good now. And maybe it can come back in ten years or so. Ohmiya SK that is.”

Ohno chuckled and nodded in agreement. Maybe once they were older. Ohmiya had been meant to be a joke from Nino to be able to be close to Ohno after all. Now that it achieved to bring them together, they didn’t need it anymore.


End file.
